Shadow's Special Christmas
by AleThe-Hedgefox84
Summary: Shadow has a huge crush on Maria. He decides that it might be a good idea to confess it in Sonic's Christmas party. How will it turn out? Will Maria return his feelings? Shadria, ShadowXMaria.


(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters here, they belong to Sega, and sorry this is so late ^^ but hope you enjoy it)

I stood against my locker looking at her. Her blue eyes were like the deep blue ocean, and her blond quills like strands of gold. Her sweet voice, like an angel's. She was the definition of perfection, wisdom and beauty. Her existence alone made my life perfect.

"Don't pop a boner, Shadz"

Well, almost perfect.

"Shut up, Sonic" I returned. "Oh c'mon, Shadow. You were practically drooling over her! Just ask her out! don't be such a wuss" said Manic. God, my I have terrible friends.

"Wuss? Me a wuss?! Look who's talking!" I said. Why did I say that you may ask? Well because Manic is probably a bigger wuss than I am.

I mean...I'm not a wuss! He's the wuss! Why? He's gay, as far as everybody knows, and he's been in denial about it for about 5 years. He's also in love with the annoying blue urchin. Not that anybody minds it. He's just a big hypocrite.

BEEP BEEP... BEEP BEEP...BEEP!

"Damn it! That was the 2 minute bell" said Sonic. "Gotta juice and piss, see ya on class!" He said before speeding off. I looked at a Maria who was already walking away with her books. I turned to Manic, who winked before pushing me.

I lost my balance and fell. On Maria.

Her books feel as well.

I had never been this close to her. The warmth of her body felt so nice. Heat began to rise to my cheeks,I just hoped it didn't rise somewhere else.

"I-I'm so sorry!" I days getting off her and helping her get up. Her hands were so warm and soft. I bent down and picked up her books as well. "I-It's okay" she responded with a slight blush on her face.

BEEP BEEP

DAMN! The one minute bell.

"Maria?" I said nervously. "Yes?" She answered. It was now or never. "My friends and I are spending Christmas Eve at his place and...I was wondering if you wanted to come along"

"Of course! I'd love to" Maria answered with a smile. My heartbeat increased. She said yes!

"I can uh pick you up if you don't know where Sonic lives" I suggested. She thought about it for a second, them she responded, "Sure. That'd be nice"

She took our a piece of paper from her binder and wrote her address and handed it to me. "I gotta go, I'll see you then" she said with a simle and waved at be as she ran off.

BBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPP!

Fuck!

(XXXXXXXXXXX)

"So did you invite her?" She asked Amy, who was sitting next to me. It was sixth period and we were in History class. Our teacher gave us a group assignment, but everyone knows that's basically saying "go on students, socialize"

Besides, today was the last day before Christmas brake and it was sixth period. Of course no one was going to be on task!

"Yes I did, cupid" I responded. "You know, after helping you hook up with Maria, I'll help Manic get together with Sonic" Amy said. "But you know Manic's in denial" I pointed out. "You can't possibly get them together if he doesn't even admit his own sexuality"

She hesitated to answer. "I have my ways" she said with a wink. Curiosity kicked in and I began to wonder: what exactly did she have planned?

(XXXXXXXXXXXX)

I woke up Monday morning at about 8 am. I couldn't sleep very well. I guess you could say that I was excited.

I picked Maria up at about 3 p.m. later that day. I drive to her house in my black Mustang GT with red stripes. She was wearing a red sweater with a reindeer on it,a pair of blue Jeans and a pair if black winter boots. I was wearing a black jacket with black Jeans, black and red converse shoes, black fingerless gloves and a Christmas hat.

"You look nice" I said to her as I began to drive. "Thank you" she said. "You look very nice too"

"Thanks"

Thanks? THANKS?! Was that the best I could do?! I could've at least said 'thank you' but THANKS? Damn it Shadow get your crap together.

I turned on the radio and kept driving silently. I couldn't really think of to talk about, especially with Justin Bieber's stupid Christmas song. "Can I change the station?" Asked Maria. I felt my tail wag. "Sure!"

Manowar's King of Kings began boating through my speakers. "You like Metal?"

"Well just some"

"Me too"

(XXXXXXXXXXXX)

We got to Sonic's house a while later. I parked on front of his house and tuned off the engine. We got of the car and walked towards the door. I activated my cat alarm before knocking.

Sonic opened the door and greeted us happily "hey you two! Come in come in!"

We went inside and saw that Amy was the only one that was already there. "Sit down guys" Sonic said we sat down and Sonic sat down next too Amy. "How have you been, Maria?" asked Amy.

About 5 minutes later, Amy and Sonic stated taking about their plan. "I never knew you we gay, Sonic" said Maria. "I'm actually bisexual" he responded. "Okay so the plan is: first Sonic will be standing by the door when Manic comes then when Manic comes in, we will go to give them some privacy" Amy explained. "But how do you know at what time Manic will come?" Maria asked. "He texted me. He'll be here in 10 minutes" Sonic said. "He texted me"

Then I realized something. "Wait if the mistletoe was on the front door...doesn't that mean..."

"Shadow and I..."

"Yep" answered Sonic and Amy at the same time. Shit! Me and my big mouth!

I looked at Maria, who looked at me with a light blush on her face. She moved closer to me and kissed my left cheek. My heartbeat increased and my poisons became sweaty. "That's not a kiss!" Explained Amy. "Kiss on the lips!" added Sonic. I gulped and Maria and I looked at each other. "We don't have to do this if you don't-"

Maria put her hand in the back of my neck then brought our heads together until our lips touched. I closed my eyes and felt myself blushing. Her lips were so soft and warm. Our lips parted and we stared at each other for a couple if seconds until the doorbell rang.

"He's here!" Cried Sonic who was putting on chapstick. We followed him and he ran to the door and opened it with a big smile and his trail wagging. But his smile soon faded when it was not Manic at the door. A red Echidna stood there with an evil smile. "Hello, Sonic" said Knuckles making his way inside. "Hey Amy, hey Maria, hey emo"

"Hi Knuckles"

"Hello"

"Hhhmm"

(XXXXXXXXXXXX)

Sonic got a little...well not a little, REALLY really sad when Manic didn't show up after two hours had passed. Knuckles, Rouge, Blaze, Silver, Espio, Charmy, Cream, Tails and Cosmo were already here. Except Manic.

Maria kept acting as if nothing has happened, and avoided me more as more people arrived. I couldn't help to feel sad. I mean the girl who I had just had my first kiss with is ignoring me! But oddly enough I wasn't angry I was sad.

I decided that the only way out of this was to talk to her. As much as I hated to,I had to actually use my words. I just hope it would be worth it.

I took a deep breath and stood up from my chair. Maria was taking to Amy, Blaze and Rouge by the Christmas tree. I walked towards them and looked straight at Maria. "M-Maria, may I have a word with you?" I asked politely trying to keep my cool. "Sure" she responded. "We should go somewhere private" she added. "Outside?" I suggested. She nodded and we went.

"So..wh-what did you wasn't to talk about?" Questioned Maria. I put my hands in my pockets and hesitated to answer. "Our...kiss earlier tonight"

"Oh...that"

"Yeah" I said, not really knowing how to ask why she had been avoiding me. Maybe I could just ask her and get right to the point. " Why have you been avoiding me?" I asked making eye contact. She looked at the ground and said "I don't know what you're talking about"

"Stop lying" I said. I wanted to know why. I HAD to know why. "Why?" I insisted.

She let out a sigh and rubbed the back of her neck. "I'll just be honest with you" Maria said, "I've been avoiding you because..." She hesitated, "B-because I thought that after kissing you, you would make fun of me for liking you"

She liked me?

"Why would I do something like that?" I asked a little offended that she'd think I would do something like that. "I've had negative experiences during the past few years" she answered with a hint of sadness.

Say something, Shadow!

"Well that guy didn't know what he lost" I said with a chuckle and she looked at me. "I..."

Damn, this was getting really awkward.

"I really like you" I whispered. It didn't feel like the words left my mouth, it felt more as if I had only thought it. "Would...would you go out with me?" I asked. Even though it was cold outside, my chest felt hot and my palms were sweaty.

Maria blushed and looked at me straight in the eye. She moved closer to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist and blushed even more. "So will you go out with-"

Then she connected her lips with mine.

(XXXXXXXXXXXX)

We walked back inside the house hand in hand and walked to the living room, where Sonic was arguing with Sally. Just when I was happy of finally admitting my feelings to Maria, Sally is here! Just great!

Wait, Sally?! I was amazingly shocked to see her here. Besides why would she even be here? Everyone at this part hated her ? Well she had moved about 3 years ago and kept a long distance relationship with Sonic, but cheated on him multiple times according to Elias (Sally's brother). Sally never broke up with Sonic, she just ignored his texts messages and calls. Then she moved back to the city and attended Mobius High.

"...under the mistletoe" said Sally when Maria and I came in the living room. "I don't remember even inviting you, Sally" said Sonic. "I know its Christmas Eve, but I won't let you ruin my party!" Said Sonic, getting slightly frustrated. Sally only smirked like the bitch she was and walked closer to Sonic. "Wow you actually talked back to me for like you've grown a manhood!"

I looked over at the others, who were just watching the scene. I figured the were just being smart and not getting involved and I decided to do the same thing.

Sonic just kept silent. I was sure hedid know what to say back to her, but he was just trying to control his anger. Sonic doesn't get mad easily, and he doesn't hate anyone no matter how much they hurt him emotionally. But sometimes people go too far and take advantage of the faker's good heart.

I noticed the front was open just a little. Probably because of Sally's surprise arrival. "Sally I'm asking you nicely. Please. Leave. My. House!"

"Aww but don't you want me here,boo?" She said, rather mockinglyend moving close to him. Then she did something that was...undescribable.

She kissed Sonic out of the blue. Just like that.

The room grew colder and something was heard drop on the ground. I looked over tho the front door, which was now open and had a green hedgehog standing on the doorway. Manic.

He stood there with the saddest expression I had ever seen on his face. "Um...hey Manic" I said loudly got everyone to hear and maybe stop paying attention to Sonic and Sally's little scene.

Sonic pushed Sally off him and looked at Manic nervously. "M-MANIC! I didn't know you were coming!"

Manic picked up the present he had dropped, walked over to Sonic and handed him the present. "Here" he said before walking out the door and closing out on his way out.

Well this Christmas Eve was ruined.

At least I had Maria, right? And that's all I needed to be happy this Christmas.

(XXXXXXXXXXXX)

"Manic!" I heard Sonic yell multiple times, his voice sounding closer every time. "Whatcha want?" I asked trying to not sound upset. "Manic please come in, and please don't be upset" he pleaded. I snorted and said "and just what makes you think I'm upset?"

"Because I was kissing Sally"

"Why would I be upset 'bout that? I'm not a fag! Unlike you!" I yelled. With the corner of my eye I could see the curtains of the house open when I said that. I probably yelled at the top of my lungs, but I didn't care. I was full of anger and pain and I had to let it out, even though this wasn't the healthiest way to do so.

"I'm not a fag" he said with his ears down. "Do you really think so about me?" He asked sadly. I looked at him feeling guilty and not knowing what to answer. "Sonic I'm sorry...I didn't mean-"

"It's okay M-Manic. I-I'm just a FAG" he said with watery eyes. Man did I feel guilty right about now. I decided to put my pride aside to try to comfort him. I walked to him and pulled him into a right hug. He hugged me back almost right away. I had to admit the hug felt kinda nice.

"I'm sorry for not being here in time" I said and felt him put his head against my chest. "I can't take it anymore I must tell you, Manic" he whispered looking up at me. "I'm gay"

My great began to pump faster.

"And your heart it's beating faster now" he said with a smile, laying his hand on my chest. "Why would that be?" he asked with an evil smile. "N-no reason" I responded nervously.

"Stop lying, Manic" Sonic said. I broke away from the hug and walked back inside.

(XXXXXXXXXXXX)

I was sitting on the couch holding Maria's hand when Manic came in through the main door. I chuckled when Sonic came in about a second later. Manic looked at Sonic and then up at the mistletoe before cussing under his breath.

please let me know what you think of it :)


End file.
